fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Mandark
Mandark is a rival to Dexter in Dexter's Laboratory. In the Future, he can be found by the time machine and infected zone in Peach Creek Estates, but can be found in Tech Square in the past, since his house in Genius Grove has fallen victim to the Fusion invasion. He also runs "Mandark Industries", a rival firm of Dexlabs. Though he is against Fuse's invasion, his rivalry with Dexter often leads him to undermine his nemesis' attempts to turn the tides of the war to gain glory for himself. His infatuation with Dexter's sister Dee Dee led him to help Dexter and the rest of the heroes during the initial Fusion invasion by helping Dexter to construct an Electro-Pulse Cannon to disable the biggest of the first three Terafusors that landed on earth. However, his love for Dee Dee also distracted while he was programming the EPC, leading to a fatal error that prevented the cannon from launcing at a crucial moment. Mandark's love of Dee Dee also caused him to be manipulated by her evil doppelganger, Fusion Dee Dee, making him steal Dexter's wrench. Through the efforts of the original Dee Dee, and her imaginary friend, Koosy, Fusion Dee Dee was defeated, and Mandark realized his mistake. Aside from Dexter, Mandark does not get along very well with Mojo Jojo or Vilgax as he believes that both of them are trying to steal his company's secrets. Fusion Ben was able to exploit this fact in order to cause the three to come together in a battle royal in the Skypad Space Port infected zone. Fortunately, the battle was quelled, and the three villains returned to being bitter enemies. During the mission to face Fusion Mandark for the Mandark Nano, Fusion Mandark took control of some of his Mandroids and sent them to attack the player in his lair. The player successfully destroys all of them before reaching Fusion Mandark, who is strangely a level lower than the player at level 18. When Planetoid Fusion broke off from Planet Fusion and headed for earth, Dexter asked Mandark for a part for an Ion cannon he was building to shoot the planetoid down. What Dexter didn't know was that Mandark had sabotaged the part to render the Ion cannon useless, leaving his new weapon in the Really Twisted Forest alone to defend the earth. Using a missile array borrowed from Vilgax, Mandark fine tuned his weapon for its mission. Ironically, Vilgax had tampered with both Dexter's and Mandark's cannons so that they would hit Planet Fuse instead of it's planetoid. The planetoid itself was destroyed by Courage when he reversed the polarities on a UFO magnet in Nowhere that tore the planetoid from its foundation, thus crushing it, and leaving Mandark humiliated. To further exploit Fuse's weakness to Imaginary Energy, Mandark has enlisted Bloo and Mac to participate in a study that requires the best Kid/Imaginary Friend pair there is. He is currently building a research center called the Imaginasium near Foster's Home to initiate the research project. The construction is being overseen by Frankie, who constantly gets into quarrels with Mandark Industries Repesentatives, and even Mandark himself, about the structure's display. Among all the characters from Dexter's Laboratory, Mandark is the only one being mocked as the designers say that he's still hasn't matured since his wardrobe hasn't updated.